


battleworn

by freedomatsea



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Rey pushes their fight in a different direction.





	battleworn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I once again wrote this while intoxicated. Let me live. Also, shoutout to Diana for sending me this prompt!

Rey didn’t relent. She delivered strokes that nearly brought him to his knees again and then again. He was strong, but she was  _ stronger _ . Each blow he delivered, she met and pushed him back. 

“You won’t win.” Kylo hissed out, even as she caught him off guard and kicked him backwards. He rebounded, using the Force to send her to the ground. 

Rey leapt back to her feet, charging at him with her lightsaber drawn. Their blades crashed together, sparks shooting off around them. “I  _ will _ win.” She countered. “This is where you lose  _ Ben _ .” 

He kept his lightsaber angled in front of him, pushing his hair out of his face as he narrowed his eyes at her. “Whatever you think you know, you’re  _ wrong _ .” 

Rey glanced upwards as an X-wing soared past overhead, before she levelled him with a scathing gaze. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“I  _ do _ .” He snarled, driving forward, his lightsaber raised above his head. 

Rey retaliated with the Force, lifting her hand and sending him flying backwards, his lightsaber skittering across the ground. “Give up  _ Kylo _ .”

“No!” He shouted, clamoring up off the ground gracelessly. “I won’t give up.”

“It’s over.” Rey hissed, using the Force to keep his lightsaber just out of reach as he went for it. “You could’ve turned. You could’ve come with me.”

“I was  _ never _ going to turn, Rey. Whatever you saw… it was wishful thinking.” He was panting, his eyes darting between her and the lightsaber she was keeping from his grasp. 

Rey pushed him back again, quickly moving towards him. “I believe in what I saw.” She held his gaze as she stopped in front of him, “I believe in  _ you _ .” She lowered her lightsaber, powering it off.

It was possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done, but the heat of battle had settled into her bones, mingling with something more potent and intoxicating. And she did it: she leaned forward and claimed Kylo Ren’s mouth as  _ hers _ . 

He hesitated at first, but then he sank into the kiss, one hand coming up to curl around the back of her head. War was forgotten in that moment. The struggle for balance, abandoned in the wake of their desire. 

Rey broke away from the kiss at first, “If you joined me, you could have this.” She breathed out as she kissed him again. 

“It’s not that simple, Rey.” He hissed out, his eyes meeting hers, dark with desire. 

“It  _ is _ . You’re just making it complicated.” She said lowly, slipping her hand down to grip him through his pants. He was  _ hard _ . “Does battle get you worked up too?” She questioned. 

He surged forward and kissed her, his hands coming up to cradle her cheeks as his tongue slipped between her lips. That was her answer. Of course it did. All those endorphins shooting off, mixed with the complicated desire that was mutually felt between them. They should’ve been fucking, not sparring. 

Rey fumbled with the clasps of his pants, but once they were undone she slipped her hand inside to grasp his cock. Their lightsabers were forgotten in favor of a far more favourable  _ shaft.  _

“Rey!” He gasped out against her lips, his hips bucking in response to her touch. 

“ _ Shh _ .” She crooned, trailing her lips along his jawline as she slowly started to stroke his cock. It was one thing to be triumphant on the battlefield, by defeating your enemy - but it was another thing entirely to have your enemy by his cock. 

He groaned out a low curse, his head falling back against the rock she had him pinned against. His eyes were fixed on her face, his pupils blown and his lips parted as he panted. His hair fell in his face, clinging to his clammy cheeks from their fighting. All because of  _ her _ . 

Rey lowered her gaze, watching as she pumped her fist over his length. “This could be yours  _ Ben _ .” She told him, leaning in to kiss him, her lips slanting desperately over his. 

“I  _ hate  _ you.” He hissed out against her lips, even as he deepened the kiss, his hips rocking in time with the movements of her wrist. 

“No you don’t.” Rey taunted, pulling back from the kiss. “We both know you don’t.” She picked up the pace of her movements, watching as his eyes practically rolled back in his head. He looked completely  _ fucked _ and she had to admit it, she loved the  _ power _ that came with this. The Supreme Leader - weak-kneed and panting  _ her _ name. 

Rey could feel him holding back, grasping at what little resolve he had left. She reached out with her mind, adding to the barrage of her hand as she pumped his cock faster. That was all it took. 

Kylo Ren cried out  _ her  _ name, his hands scrambling to find purchase in the rock behind him, at her hip, in her hair. Anywhere as she milked his release out of him. 

His seed spilled out over her hand, smearing across his tunic. 

Rey pulled her hand away from his cock, swiping her tongue out over her thumb to taste him as she held his bleary-gaze. “That’s a much better use for all that battlefield rage.” She remarked in a light tone, taking a step backwards. 

“ _ Rey _ .” He stumbled forward, reaching out for her but she slipped out of his grasp. “Where are you going?” 

“There’s a battle happening. My  _ friends _ need me.” Rey canted her head to the side, before she dropped her gaze to his cock, a smirk spreading over her lips before she used the Force to pick up her lightsaber. “I’ll see you around Ben.”

“Rey!  _ Wait _ !” He shouted, but she was gone before he could tuck himself back into his trousers and chase after her. His mind was racing, trying to catch up with what the hell just happened. How was he supposed to regain his confidence in battle, when all he could think of was finishing what she had started?

He sank back against the rock, raking his hand over his face. She’d done it on purpose. She’d  _ known _ that it would throw him off, distract him. Rey was clever. But, would she return to the Rebels and regale them with the tale of of disarming him with her hand around his cock? No. Of course not. Just as he would craft a different story to tell Hux about how the scavenger had bested him once again. 

Though, the smear of his come drying on his tunic told a very  _ different _ story. 

_ I’ll find you _ . He warned, reaching out through the Force to find her. He could feel her amusement echoing back at him. 

_ We’ll see _ . 

_ Oh, we will. _

He could vividly see her on the Falcon, the surroundings behind her filling in for a brief second before the connection was lost. From the battlefield beyond he could hear his troops filing back to their ships. They had been defeated, just as he had been. 

The next time Rey faced Kylo Ren, he was certain she would find a very  _ different _ sort of death. He would return the favor. 


End file.
